Sombrilla
by rominaprince
Summary: Harry no entiende porque Snape tiene que ser tan cruel con él a veces, después de todo no es su culpa pensar solo en sexo cuando esta cerca de él... one-shot, slash, sexo explícito. RETO "PREMIERE" FORO "BAJO CERO:ROMANCE EN LAS MAZMORRAS"


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

Este es un one-shot para el reto "Premiere" del foro "Bajo cero: romance en las mazmorras" espero que le guste!

Advertencias: situaciones sexuales, lenguaje explicito, slash, etc, por lo que será rated: M.

Enjoy it!

S

S

S

S

Harry Potter se encontraba desnudo, con las manos atadas, encima del escritorio de Severus Snape, mientras este se encontraba sentado con un vaso de Whiskey de fuego en la mano y una destrozada sombrilla en la otra, observando atento cada movimiento, respiración o incluso un parpadeo que hiciera.

—Te dije claramente que no salieras de mi despacho Potter—dijo con voz ronca tomando otro trago de su bebida.

"_¿Cómo fue que llegue al escritorio de mi profesor, desnudo, atado y completamente excitado?_

**FLASHBACK**

Harry caminaba furioso por los pasillos, acaba de tener una fuerte discusión con su maestro de pociones, ¿cómo se podía atrever a reñirle después de la mamada de campeonato que le había hecho durante su clase con los de primer grado?, le había gritado que estaba harto de sus arranques de pasión en cualquier lado "_maldito bastardo, como si no disfrutara de todo lo que le hago y me hace"_

Llego a la puerta principal del castillo, una tormenta azotaba al castillo entero, quería ir al bosque prohibido para poder relajarse un poco, después de que venció a Voldemort ese era el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz. Dudo en salir por la gran tormenta que se desarrollaba allá afuera, pero su enojo era tanto que no lo pensó dos veces y salió precipitadamente.

A los cinco minutos de haber salido se arrepintió de no haberse quedado adentro, estaba completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies, de repente un idea ilumino su cabeza, saco su varita de su bolsillo y conjuro un encantamiento.

— ¡Accio sombrilla!

Espero unos minutos hasta que vio como una sombrilla se dirigía a él como un proyectil, estiro su mano y la tomo fuertemente, comenzó a abrirla pero le costaba demasiado trabajo, la fuerza del viento la volvía a cerrar, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empujo la sobrilla hasta que por fin se abrió.

"_MALA IDEA"_

En cuanto la tomó por el asa una increíble fuerza lo comenzó a jalar por todo el patio, sus pies se enterraban en el lodo tratando de estabilizarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, en algún momento la sombrilla no soporto la fuerza del aire haciendo que esta se abriera por completo, haciendo que terminara cayéndose inevitablemente manchando por completo su ropa con lodo.

Resignado y vencido se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada del castillo donde un divertido pero a la vez furioso Snape lo esperaba.

—Veo que ni siquiera la diferencia entre un paraguas y una sombrilla conoces—repuso sarcásticamente.

Cuando llego al primer escalón le fue arrebatada de las manos la sombrilla con brusquedad, ya que él era el dueño de aquella sombrilla.

—Dirígete a mi despacho ¡ahora! —le grito empujándolo del hombro.

Camino apresuradamente con el agua filtrándosele por todas partes se sentía incómodo, en cuanto llegara tendría que deshacerse de esa ropa, la simple idea le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, _"mi profesor tendrá que quitármela"._

—Eso no lo dudes ni un momento—respondió a su pensamiento mientras le abría la puerta del despacho.

—Y luego dices que el pervertido soy yo—susurró cerca de sus labios.

Snape sonrió sádicamente, le había hecho enojar demasiado y no se le había olvidado nada, se iba a vengar, aunque estaba segura de que Potter lo iba a disfrutar tanto como él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta lo azoto contra la pared para comenzarlo a besar salvajemente, no tenía consideraciones con los labios de su alumno, los mordía y lastimaba haciéndole ver que el enojo todavía no se le pasaba. Comenzó por despojarlo de sus ropas a tal extremo de casi rasgarlas, cuando solo le quedaba la última prenda lo tomo por los cabellos y lo empotró boca abajo a su escritorio.

—Dime Potter, ¿te gusta hacerme enojar? —susurró en su oído restregando su erección en el trasero de este.

—Ah, Snape…me lastimas—jadeó completamente excitado, adoraba cuando su profesor lo trataba mal _"estoy enfermo"_.

—No mientas, se lo mucho que te excita que te trate así—exclamó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Contra toda su voluntad se separó de él, para bajarle los slips hasta el suelo, mágicamente hizo aparecer una soga con la que ató sus manos a su espalda, lo giro bruscamente e invadió nuevamente su boca, su lengua tocaba todos los lugares posibles, no iba ser tierno como otras veces, iba a hacer que Potter se retorciera implorando un poco de alivio. Lo cargo para sentarlo en su escritorio.

—Sube las piernas y ábrelas, no te muevas de aquí—ordenó pellizcando con fuerza uno de sus pezones.

Harry se quedó en esa posición por un rato mientras su profesor regresaba con un vaso de whiskey de fuego y la sombrilla destrozada en la otra.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_DEMONIOS_, _haga algo" _Pensó Harry desesperado.

Snape lo observaba excitado, podía ver como la polla de Potter clamaba por algo de atención, sin olvidar aquel agujero que quedaba a la vista y que a su parecer necesitaba más atención que cualquier otra cosa.

Dejando su vaso a un lado de Harry y la sombrilla en el suelo, se acercó a él para colocarse en medio de sus piernas, abrió el cajón que tenía a lado y saco un tubo de lubricante, Harry al verlo no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido al aire.

— ¿Ansioso? —preguntó Snape poniendo un poco de lubricante en su dedo anular.

—Snape…dios, por favor—contestó Harry tratando de acercar más su culo a esa maravillosa mano.

— ¿No te da pena comportarte como una zorra ansiosa por pollas? —cuestionó comenzando a esparcir el lubricante en su entrada.

Solo utilizaba un dedo y ni siquiera lo metía, solo acariciaba superficialmente su ano viendo como este se abría y cerraba imperceptiblemente por un poco más de atención.

—Merlín…sabes... que tu polla… es la única que me…vuelve loco—jadeó lastimeramente.

—Así es como debe ser—aclaró concentrado en su tarea.

Comenzó a meter el dedo anular lentamente, podía escuchar los gemidos de Potter, le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo el sexo que habían tenido ese año escolar él todavía gimiera y suplicara como la primera vez que lo hizo suyo. Abrió nuevamente el cajón de donde saco un consolador de vidrio, solo lo utilizaban para ocasiones especiales, pero estaba tan excitado que no podría resistirse a jugar con él dentro de Potter.

—Mira quien vino a visitarte—lo llamó con voz ronca.

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente.

— ¡Oh Dios!...ese no Snape—gimió falsamente asustado.

Cuando usaban esa cosa Harry siempre se corría sin ayuda de nada, lo amaba y odiaba a la vez, era enorme pero no más grande que la polla de su profesor, por lo que cuando acababan de usarlo su profesor se lo follaba salvajemente y él lo disfrutaba más que con el gran consolador de vidrio, pero al no correrse con nada más que con esa cosa en su culo, sus bolas siempre le dolían, era una agonía y le encantaba.

—Abre más las piernas—ordenó fríamente.

Harry obedeció al instante, agradecía ser muy flexible de lo contrario sus piernas estarías doliendo como los mil demonios.

— ¿Sabes que voy a hacer antes de follarte con el consolador? —preguntó acercándose más a él con la silla.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Harry.

—Comerte la polla—exclamo para metérsela toda de un solo bocado.

—OOH SII… —gritó echando la cabeza para atrás.

Snape subía y bajaba rápidamente succionando deliciosamente y usando de vez en cuando los dientes para rasguñar solo un poco sin llegar a ser extremadamente doloroso.

—Si…vamos, más…cómetela toda…si…así—jadeaba Harry anhelando poder liberarse de la soga que ataba sus manos y poder tomar de la cabeza a Snape y hundirlo completamente.

Saco la polla de su boca para lamer sus testículos de una forma obscena, mientras hacía esto no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Harry que los había vuelto a abrir al sentir estas caricias.

— ¡Dios…eres un cerdo!—exclamó a punto de correrse.

Justo cuando sintió las bolas de Harry tensarse en su boca se detuvo inmediatamente alejándose de él.

— ¿Listo Potter? —preguntó tomando el consolador y acercándolo a su entrada.

—Snape, llevo listo desde que no pelamos hace una hora—repuso jadeante.

Snape al recordar esto enterró de una sola estocada el consolador en la entrada de su alumno.

— ¡Ahh….siiiiii!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor que experimento al sentir el consolador entrar de forma tan brusca en él, solo hizo que su erección fuera más evidente, no podía creer todavía como los maltratos de Snape a la hora de tener sexo lo ponían tan mal.

—Sí…Snape…más fuerte…métemelo hasta…el fondo—gemía como perra en celo.

—Joder…—exhaló Snape la ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Sii,si…joder…jódeme…déjate de juegos…y jódeme—suplicó retorciéndose de placer.

Snape no se hizo del rogar, saco rápidamente el consolador de Harry para después bajarlo del escritorio y ponerlo boca abajo sobre él de tal manera que su culo quedaba apuntando a las caderas del profesor, desesperado bajo la bragueta de sus pantalones liberando su polla que clamaba por entrar en ese acogedor agujero.

—Dios Potter,…si vieras lo apetecible que te ves así—exclamó rozando la punta de su erección con la entrada del moreno.

—Ya, ya…por favor, métela de una puta vez—jadeó moviendo su culo en una clara insinuación.

Sin más Snape entro rápidamente sin detenerse en ningún momento. Estaba en el paraíso, no había otra explicación Potter había sido creado para él, para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos, sin importar cuan retorcidos estos fueran, el chico siempre accedía gustoso a todo lo que él le hacía.

—Severus…sii, merlín….mas…mas…mas—pedía sin pudor.

Snape sintió como se endurecía aún más al escuchar su nombre, sabía que Potter estaba perdido y a su merced porque cuando pronunciaba su nombre significaba que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Todavía no Harry….espera…un…poco…mas… ¡joder! —jadeaba enterrándose todavía más es su alumno.

Las estocadas eran tan fuertes que ambos escuchaban como en escritorio crujía por la fuerza de sus embates.

Los dos estaban empapados en sudor, Snape soltó las caderas de Harry un momento para tomarlo de los hombros y empujarlo más hacia él. Ya no podía, sentía que en cualquier segundo se iba a correr, pero necesitaba despernadamente sentir a Potter apretándose alrededor de él al correrse.

—Severus…desátame—suplico refiriéndose a sus manos—necesito…tocarme.

—No,…te vas a correr…solo con mi polla—declaró con voz salvaje.

—No….puedo—exclamó desesperado.

— ¿A no? —Preguntó molesto—eso…ya…lo veremos.

Y así fue como entro en sobre marcha, martilleaba su culo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, podía ver como el trasero de Potter estaba completamente rojizo por sus estocadas y como su polla entraba y salía rápidamente.

— ¡Severus! —grito con todas sus fuerzas para después correrse como nunca en su vida.

Snape al sentir la presión en su miembro no pudo más y termino vaciándose dentro de Harry, conforme se iba corriendo iba disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó en le espalda del moreno.

—Me debes una sombrilla—susurró en su oído.

Harry soltó una risa sincera, la gente a veces nunca cambiaba, y esperó que siempre fuera así, porque de esa manera era como amaba a su oscuro, osco y sexi profesor.

**FIN**

S

S

S

DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
